cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Firecracker Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = |JA = |ZH = |TH = }} Firecracker Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on November 10th, 2019, alongside the Pet, Super PEWPEW!. The Cookie gets on a firecracker and rides it around, shooting enemies, for points. Story POW! CRACK! PHEWM! POP! Whenever you hear the bangs and whizzes of firecrackers, you can bet that Firecracker Cookie is not far off! This Cookie sure does know how to make an entrance. Just imagine: a calm and elegant party, and BAM! Firecracker Cookie arrives to the party venue riding a rocket! Here, there, everywhere, down near the ground and up in the sky, splendid bursts of color light up the PA-PA-PA-PA-PARTAAAY! Firecracker Cookie, maybe we could use less firecrackers at the next party...? Firecracker Cookie & DJ Cookie are holding a party, and tickets have sold out in less than a minute! Finally, it's time for a firecracker-themed party. Shiny clothing, shiny mirror balls, shiny firecrackers!? Can't wait! Skill Hops onto a rocket and enters an arcade game at given intervals. While riding the rocket, the Slide button changes into a Missile button. Tap the button to fire Missiles and repel alien invaders to earn Arcade Points. The final boss can be defeated with firecracker lasers that fire right before the ability expires. Level Up to earn more Arcade Points. Magic Candy Firecrackers explode at given intervals. Collect Firecracker Jellies to ignite them and earn Firecracker Points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Firecracker Points earned. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Not enough firecrackers! MORE, MORE! General * Wuddya mean it's over? Let's have some fun! * Let the firecracker show...COMMENCE! YEAAAAH! * The bigger the firecracker, the greater the fun. * Ain't a party if it ain't fun! * How was that!? Wasn't it fun? HAHA! * You can never have enough firecrackers! * You get a firecracker, and you get a firecracker! * Ain't a party without some firecrackers! * WAHOO! Now THIS is flyin! Tired *That...was...stellar... Lobby Daily Gift * Here! Take this! Tap * A party!? I'll be goin, too! * More firecrackers!? How about a bigger one? * More firecrackers!? How about a red one? * C'mon! Let's go have fun! * You try. It's really fun! * Let's light another firecracker! * I like games, too! * Gotta travel light. The rocket can't handle it! Gift * YEAAAH! This'll be FAR OUT! (Given Blessing Powder) * You like firecrackers, too!? (Given Shiny Confetti Ribbons) * Huh, for me...? (Neutral) * Can't ride the rocket with this...! (Given Bronze Hammer) Fantabulous Neon Party General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Cherry Cookie: Your bombs are muffling the firecrackers! * DJ Cookie: BESTIES! * Yogurt Cream Cookie: Heard you were gonna have a party! * Birthday Cake Cookie: Always stoked for her parties! Updates Bug Fixes Trivia * Firecracker Cookie's default standing state has the most animation frames out of any Cookie. *Firecracker Cookie's sunglasses in Fantabulous Neon Party are a reference to a fairly popular meme. ** Despite not being Firecracker Cookie's Pet, Beetster can be seen wearing the same sunglasses in Happy Cookie Festival. * Firecracker Cookie's skill effect strongly resembles the boss fights with Space Candybot in Hero Cookie's Island of Memories. * Firecracker Cookie is one of the Cookies with no pronouns stated. However, Firecracker Cookie uses masculine pronouns in the Japanese translation of the game. Despite this, it is currently unknown if this information is applicable to the English translation of the game.